


Late Night

by blackrose66



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose66/pseuds/blackrose66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night always seduced him but he could seduce the night too..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

It was late and he was restless as usual. Standing in front of the mirror naked he knew he was a good looking man; broad shoulders, lean hips and long sinewy legs. Those workouts were paying off. He could hear the ticking of the hallway clock, the house was empty. He brought the crystal glass to his lips, azul tequila only the best! The night always seduced him but he could seduce the night too..

Pulsing lights echoed the beat of his heart. He felt the rush as soon as he entered the club. The thump of the base driving up his legs to his groin, throbbing and undulating. He could smell sweat, bodies slick and feel the heat of flesh. "Hey Adam when did you get here? " His friend called. But he wasn't in the mood for talk tonight. He needed to feel someone warm and hard pressed against him...

His VIP booth was a great vantage spot to survey tonight's possibilities. Small talk with the owner, more tequila, pleasantries with admirers, industry peers and a little more tequila. He was feeling loose, relaxed and uninhibited but not sloppy. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, someone was staring at him! He whipped his head around. His eyes connected from across the floor and locked gaze with a young man, maybe early 20's, barely legal. Adam got up and strode in his direction...

" Hey you're Adam Lambert aren't you?" "Yeah, that I am". He grabbed Adam's hand and led him to the dance floor. It was packed, bodies crammed in every square inch of space. The driving beat vibrated thru his body. The young man's face was smooth with taut skin , beautiful with a feminine quality. Adam could feel his heat, it was palpable. He touched Adam's shoulder. His arms were long and limber, muscular torso and strong legs. He stepped closer, raw lust in his eyes and their hips touched. He was hard, Adam could feel it thru his jeans. Grinding his hips into Adam's his hand touched Adam's thigh. God he was about to explode! No words, he didn't utter a sound. What a mind fuck!

Adam grabbed his hand and led him thru the throng of hot sweaty male bodies. Outside he motioned to the valet. The white car came gleaming into view. Ripping down the boulevard no one spoke. The young man grabbed Adam's hand from the wheel and placed it on his crotch. "Fuck I gotta concentrate on the road before I get us both killed!" Adam shouted. At the stoplight he reached over and kissed Adam's mouth hard twisting his tongue around Adam's. The light changed , the car behind honked. Adam lurched forward, he was on fire. The young man bent his head into Adam's lap and unzipped his leather pants. No fucking underwear tonight! He took Adam's whole dick into his mouth, the car swerved right. "SHIT!" " Watch where the fuck yer driving asshole!" the guy in the other lane screamed. Adam grabbed a lock of his hair and gently pulled his head up," Wait wait" he whispered...

Once in the dark driveway Adam said in hushed tones ". “I've got rules..." " I know and I comply". Adam took him around the back through the dimly lit garden and unlocked the rear door. Once inside he pushed him against the door and ripped the front of his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. Adam turned him around on the door and unzipped his pants, reached in his pocket and pulled out a condom. The young man quickly dropped his pants. Adam slammed him hard, deep and fast, he groaned in ecstasy, sweat dripping down their bodies. He slammed him again and again, his whole body shook. "OH FUCK..." he wailed, Adam clamped his hand over the young man's mouth. "Shhhhhhhh" he hissed "shhhhh..." he bit Adam's hand, "Fuck!". The young man turned around and fell to his knees and swallowed Adam whole. Up and down with his mouth, round and round with his tongue. Adam opened his mouth to scream when he exploded. He groaned and fell to the floor, he was spent. The young man bent over him, kissed his mouth, he could taste himself before he fell into a dead sleep... 

Harsh daylight fell across his face. " Damn, what the hell???" His head was pounding as he sat up. The doorbell rang, Adam scrambled off the floor and zipped up his pants. That's when he heard the shower "SHIT" he thought. He opened the door, it was his assistant. " I need coffee" he mumbled walked towards the kitchen and started the coffee maker. She trailed behind him prattling on, " Blah, blah, blah" he thought. Where the hell is he? Adam padded upstairs, his assistant following. She plopped down on his bed. He walked into the bathroom and the young man reached for him from behind the door and shut it softly. Adam pulled him close, thrusted his tongue into the man's mouth while his hands traveled all over his slick, naked wet body. " Adam are you listening?" she shouted, "Yeah, yeah". The young man stuck his tongue out at the door. Adam threw his head back and laughed. "What are you laughing at???" she asked surprisingly. "Nothing, I'm gonna take a shower, let's talk later"...

It was late evening, the sleek white car parked deep in the heavy brush. Windows fogged with body heat. The car rocked from movement, passenger seat reclined all the way back like a dentist's chair. Adam wrapped his arms around the young man's waist and thrusted up quick and hard. He moaned a low deep guttural sound from his throat as the young man straddled him and sank down on Adam's hard cock. Face to face their tongues intertwined. " Fuck me" he whispered in Adam's ear " Fuck me, HARD!"...

"Hey where the hell have you been?", the music was thumping . Terrance grabbed his arm " Hey, it's me, where the fuck have you been?" he shouted. " I need a drink" Adam pushed passed him. There he was in the corner, Adam walked over "I need to talk to you"...

Adam smiled, they had many things in common in spite of his fame. The owner strolled over, "Adam you good? Need more time?" "No, I'm good". The young man stood up held Adam hand for a moment, winked and left. Adam chatted briefly with the owner and exited through the rear door. It was 4 am and as he headed to his car someone called his name softly. He whipped around, it was him. He walked up to Adam, "I'm tired, not here, not now". He gently held Adam's hand and motioned to the alley. Adam hesitated then followed him to a dark secluded spot. They embraced, kissed and just when the young man sank to his knees, Adam saw a faint light. It was then he knew the paparazzi had seen him enter in the alley with that boy...

He pushed away, grabbed the young man's hand and led him quickly to the service entrance. "Make sure he gets out unnoticed" he told the owner. Adam strolled out to his car "Hey Adam, you on the prowl tonight?", a lone paparazzi , " Yeah I guess I'm just an alley cat" Adam chuckled.  
He leaned against the front door and closed his eyes " Fuck that was close". He heard the hallway clock. The house was empty and quiet. He felt a twinge in his chest, he could taste him, feel his cock inside him, imagine his gentle eyes. He sighed, that was the extent of what he allowed himself...for now.


End file.
